


Unwind

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A very very sexy lesson, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Shiro decides to teach him a lesson, Angry Sex, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Lance is being a punk, M/M, Mild reference to homophobic language, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Rimming, Spanking, They're engaged, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Lance and Shiro are engaged, and after a long day of stressful wedding planning, Lance needs some help getting into a better headspace.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> I was cranky with my boo the other day and this little idea came about.. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fic named after the song Unwind by Healy

Lance threw down his bag and kicked off his shoes, shutting the front door behind him with enough force to rattle the blinds.

Shiro looked up from his spot on the couch, taking in Lance’s drawn expression and slouched shoulders.

“Long day?” he asked, taking off his dark-rimmed reading glasses and setting them on the coffee table along with the book he'd been reading.

Lance flopped down next to him.

“You have no fucking clue.” He ran a hand through his hair and dug the orange tablet out of his pocket. He tossed it on the table and the screen lit up, displaying the late hour layered over one of their engagement photos.

“What happened?”

Lance thought of the argument he’d gotten into with Veronica about the catering, how his mom was insisting on inviting at least twenty of her friends he’d never met. He thought of the florist and the wedding party and of all the moving pieces that he needed to somehow wrangle in the next two weeks.

The manager at the hall they were renting really pushed him over the edge with his comment about whether they could expect “lewd behavior from the guests” because they were “one of those _homosexual_ couples.”

The memory had him simmering with anger, but he tried to push it down. Shiro had been dealing with his share of bullshit since he announced he'd be stepping back from the Garrison and Lance didn't want to add to his stress.

“Just wedding stuff,” he finally answered. “People are being stupid.” He gave Shiro a small smile that he couldn’t maintain.

“I’m sorry, baby. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No, I just need to decompress now that I’m home.”

“Okay. Do you wanna grab dinner later?”

“No. I’m fucking done with people today.”

“Okay. We can cook here or order some takeout or something. What sounds good?”

“I don’t know,” Lance said, irritation lacing his tone. “Can we just decide later?”

“Sure,” Shiro said, eyeing him warily.

“What? Don’t look at me like that. I’m allowed to have a bad day, alright?”

“Alright,” Shiro repeated, tone clipped but resigned. He stood and went into the kitchen to scope out their prospects.

Lance huffed out a breath, pulling air in deep through his nose and trying to reign in the anxious swirl of thoughts twisting in his head, pricking at his nerves like barbed wire. His mind finally started to unwind as he took each sharp memory of the day’s events and processed them, smoothing them out and putting them to rest so they wouldn’t slice into him all night.

“We’ve got stuff to make chicken and—”

“Baaaabe,” Lance groaned, head dropping with a thud to the back of the couch. “Can we please decide about dinner in a little bit?”

“I’m just trying to figure out what we’re gonna eat,” Shiro said in his Dad Voice™. He stood leaning against the door jam to give Lance a disappointed glare. “It's late.”

“I know, babe! But I really can’t think about food right now. Can I clear my fucking head, please?”

Shiro looked completely unimpressed with his tantrum, even if his jaw tightened and his silver gaze narrowed. Lance knew he was being shitty, but he couldn’t help it. The older man walked into the room, arms folded across his chest.

“You don’t need to be such an ass,” he said, voice low.

Lance clicked his tongue, his anger rising to cloud his vision. Was he being an ass? Yes. Did he know that Shiro was ultimately just trying to take care of them? Also yes.

But that didn't stop him from snapping, “Fuck you.”

Shiro smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. In one swift motion, he sank onto the couch, grabbed Lance’s wrist, and tugged him across his lap.

His Altean hand sank into Lance’s hair, extending out to push Lance’s face into the couch cushion. His other arm pressed Lance’s lower back, effectively pinning him in place.

“Is that what you need?” Shiro crooned, leaning down to nip Lance’s ear. “You need me to fuck you?”

Shiro spanked him. The sudden sting made Lance cry out. He struggled in Shiro’s hold and metal fingers tightened on his scalp, tears pricking along his lashes. His hands grappled for purchase against the couch.

“You wanna play rough?” Shiro’s hand came down again, adrenaline and desire, passion and pain tightening around Lance’s spine.

Lance knew that if he told Shiro his stop, he would. One word would completely change the tension building in the room and end this little scene. But if Lance was being honest with himself, he’d been looking for a fight all day, and he was grateful that Shiro was up to the challenge.

“I think you do,” Shiro said, spanking him a third time. He shifted, unbuttoning Lance’s pants and tugging them down to expose his pinkened skin.

“You need to be taught a lesson.”

Shiro’s palm swung down three more times, each harder than the last, and Lance drooled into the fabric as he moaned

“Take off your clothes and kneel in front of the couch,” Shiro said as he slipped from beneath Lance. Before Lance could move, Shiro bent down and nipped at one red cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Shiro left and Lance rushed to comply, sinking to the floor, forearm resting on the seat of the couch while his free hand stroked his thickening shaft. Shiro returned a moment later, completely naked.

He sat in the chair on the other side of the small living room.

Lance turned and watched him, admiring the hard curves of Shiro’s body. Shiro flicked open the top on a small green bottle and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his prosthetic, stroking the metal fingers so that each was covered in a thick coat.

Lance’s mouth went dry as the hand floated over to him. Shiro spread his knees, sitting in the chair with his cock hard and his smile sharp. His hand traced lightly between Lance’s cheeks, a strangled whimper leaving him as he shivered beneath the cool touch.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Shiro purred as his pinky tickled Lance’s entrance. “I think I’ll watch for a while.”

Lance jumped, a thumb pressing gently past the tight ring of muscle an animalistic groan left him. When Shiro switched to his index finger, Lance squeezed his eyes shut against the delicious pressure. Lance's hand curled around his cock, thumb brushing precum down his head to lubricate his movements.

“You look good like this, baby.”

Lance cracked his gaze open to find Shiro stroking himself lazily, his greedy eyes feasting upon the automation of his handiwork. His mouth dropped open when Shiro leaned forward to pick up Lance’s orange tablet.

“I think this is worthy of my collection,” Shiro said, tapping the device open.

Thankfully, Pidge had altered their tablets to keep the data encrypted, but Lance still flushed bright red as Shiro pointed the camera at him and tapped record.

“That’s perfect, baby. But I think you can take a little more.”

A second, robotic finger pressed in and Lance’s toes curled into the hardwood floor.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned, back arching at the new sensation.

“Spread yourself open for me, baby.”

Lance’s fingers dug into his cheeks, pulling himself open. Shiro hummed with pleasure, and the sound shot straight to Lance’s core.

And then the fingers began to move.

Lance could only press his forehead to the cushions and hang onto his flanks as Shiro’s hand worked him open. Once it was able to move smoothly, Shiro picked up the pace, driving into Lance while he stared calmly from across the room, holding the tablet with a steady hand.

He added a third finger, extending one to rub Lance’s prostate while the other two kept thrusting in and out. The sensation was overwhelming and Lance was sure he was going to come all over the floor.

“ _Hnnnggg! Yes!_ _Shiro,_ _fuck, yes!_ ”

Lance felt his muscles tighten, his hips straining back to get _more_.

“ _Please!_ ” he screamed, chest pressed against the couch, knees aching on the hardwood.

The tension within him twisted tighter and tighter, and just when Lance felt warmth draw everything together, Shiro’s hand abruptly stopped, pulling out and returning to its master. Lance moaned, his hands dropping their grip on his ass so he could prop himself up on his forearms.

“Did you think I’d let you come that easy?” Shiro said as he stood, rounding the coffee table to stop just behind Lance.

Lance’s forehead was on the edge of the cushion and he ducked his head for an upside-down view Shiro’s bare feet between his calves. His chest was heaving, rhythmically blocking his view as his body frantically tried to recover.

Shiro’s hand came down on his ass.

“Look at me,” he growled.

Lance turned to look over his shoulder and found the tablet still recording.

“You’re going to hold this for me, sweetheart,” Shiro said, leaning down to tug one of Lance’s arms free. He positioned it before pressing the tablet into his palm, the screen still facing Shiro.

“Don’t let go.” Shiro’s voice was a low rumble that made goosebumps spread across Lance’s skin, his quicksilver gaze raw with hunger.

Shiro sank to his knees, spread Lance open, and swiped a long, wet stripe up his crack. Lance whined, stubbornly keeping the tablet in place, even as the rest of his body crumbled. Shiro’s tongue teased with languid heat, the tip circling his rim before the broad velvet pad undulated along his perineum.

The wet heat of Shiro’s mouth surrounded him, his world falling away until all that was left was Shiro’s touch. His tongue pressed in easily, and Shiro laved his ass with lewd efficiency. A spike of electricity bolted down Lance’s spine and he reached his free hand down to stroke himself.

“No touching,” Shiro grunted, slapping Lance’s ass before returning to his task.

Lance mewled body climbing higher, one hand clutching the tablet for dear life while the other clawed at the fabric of the couch.

“ _Please please please_ ,” Lance chanted, his hips canting back onto Shiro’s greedy mouth.

“What do you want, baby?” Shiro said, breath fanning out against Lance’s hole as he brought thrust two fingers in.

“Fuck me, please! Please. Please,” Lance begged.

Shiro sat back on his heels, hands trailing up Lance’s thighs and over the curve of his ass to press at the small over his back.

“Say my name,” Shiro said.

“Takashi!” Lance panted out as Shiro’s palm connected with his cheek.

“Again,” Shiro commanded, another smack echoing around the room to mingle with Lance’s voice as he complied.

Shiro spit into his hand and the crude gesture made the muscles in Lance’s thighs spasm. He watched dazedly as Shiro pumped his cock once, twice, before lining himself up.

“Again,” Shiro said. 

“Takashi!” Lance cried, and Shiro thrust into the hilt.

Shiro took the tablet from Lance as he convulsed, training the camera on Lance’s ass and for a moment he watched on the small screen as his cock slammed in and out. He gave Lance no time to adjust, fucking into him with fierce determination.

Shiro’s name was Lance’s prayer, spilling from his open mouth as he held on for dear life. He propped himself up on his hands, bracing himself for the wicked snap of Shiro’s hips. Shiro’s free hand yanked at Lance’s scalp, pulling his head back.

Any words left between them were lost to the torrid maelstrom of grunts and groans that fell around them, their bodies finding perfect synchronicity as they rutted against each other. Shiro’s rhythm became erratic, his mouth sinking into the curve of Lance’s shoulder.

“Come with me,” he huffed out, pounding into Lance. He released his hair, reaching down to stroke Lance’s cock in time with his thrusts. By leaning back, he was able to stroke Lance’s prostate, and the added sensation was enough to drive Lance to the edge.

Lance felt his body clamp tight, his legs stiffening as heat exploded across his belly. He was shaking from overstimulation, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, and when he finally reached the crest of his climax, a guttural sob tore from his throat.

Sticky pearls of cum shot out, painting his abs and trickling down over Shiro’s knuckles. Shiro slipped out, stroking himself through his own release to come across Lance’s ass with a long moan.

They were both breathing heavy, Lance’s forehead plastered with damp hair, his face squished against the couch cushions. Shiro dragged a thumb through his cum, wiping it along Lance’s soft skin and lightly pressing into his hole.

Lance keened, body convulsing with exquisite tingles.

“You did so good for me, baby,” Shiro said. “You took my cock so well.”

Lance grinned, eyes closed, body thrumming with aftershocks of pleasure.

Shiro stopped the recording and set the tablet aside in favor of Lance’s t-shirt, which he used to gently clean the majority of the mess.

It took them a moment to stand, but when they did, Shiro’s arms wrapped protectively around Lance’s waist, Lance’s cheek resting against Shiro’s chest.

“Do you feel better, baby?” Shiro asked, rubbing a hand up and down Lance’s back in a soothing oval.

Lance could only hum in response, snuggling closer. Shiro chuckled.

“Well, let’s take a shower and maybe then we can at least start to talk about dinner.”

Lance swatted at him, but couldn’t hide his bubble of laughter.

“Fuck you.”

“I just did.”

“I’m leaving.”

Shiro grabbed Lance’s wrist.

“No! Give me a kiss.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

Lance rolled his eyes but eventually caved, giving Shiro a peck on the corner of his mouth.

Shiro grinned.

“Ok, let’s shower.”

Lance felt himself smile a full, genuine smile for the first time that day, taking in the disheveled state of his fiance. The love shining in Shiro’s gaze filled him with a balloon of joy that made him feel like he was floating, like his chest needed to expand to hold it all. The frustration Lance felt earlier was a million miles away, obliterated by the way Shiro had completely taken him apart.

“Ok,” he said, turning toward the bedroom. “I’m sorry I was such a dick earlier.”

“It’s ok, baby,” Shiro said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Lance turned to walk to the bathroom and Shiro gave him one last swat to his reddened posterior.

“Hey!” Lance yelped. “Watch it, mister.”

Shiro laughed, holding his hands up in feigned innocence.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it on tape.”

Lance turned fire engine red, sputtering as he practically ran down the hall.

“It’s a great ass, babe!” Shiro called after him.

Once they were showered and dry, they ended up eating cereal for dinner, snuggled up on the couch in comfortable silence, every so often exchanging soft, secret smiles that said more than words.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, Shiro. He got me sweating in this one. 
> 
> Thank you to the Tiddy Crew for beta-reading! Love y'all!!
> 
> I can be social sometimes---->[@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
